


My Midlife Vampire Crisis

by TheFluidGender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluidGender/pseuds/TheFluidGender
Summary: All Keith wanted to do was go to college and gets his degree so that Shiro would stop pestering him about what he was doing with his life. He wasn't expecting to get turned into a vampire, meet a hot witch boy, and have to buy lots and lots of Red Juice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderdreamer13 on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lavenderdreamer13+on+instagram).



> So basically this is one of those things where and artists makes a comic, and there's this one person that writes it out, so here I am. Spooky Klance basically. So just take this mess as I frantically try to do many many projects at once.

Keith Kogane liked to think that he wasn't anything special. The only thing out of the ordinary about him is that he's an orphan, but everybody has to die sometime, right? Now he's suffering through college with his dog and his brother (and his brother boyfriend, he guesses) and he just wants to get his degree in astrophysics to get said brother off his back.  
His day itself usually consists of of three things: classes, work, and Shiro’s attempts at getting him to socialize (this usually ends with Keith on the couch with Kosmo and a cryptid documentary). Usually.  
He’s coming back from his shift at the diner when he hears something down the alley a few storefronts over. And, being the curious little bastard that he is, he goes to investigate.  
“Hello?”  
He adjusts the strap of the leather satchel and his hand sneaks to the knife concealed there.  
“Is someone there?”  
A figure darts across the way, and boxes tumble to the ground. Someone -or something- is definitely here.  
“If there’s someone there, you better come out right now,” he demands, not liking where this was going. Briefly he considers the thought that this feels like a horror movie, before something launches out of the shadows, headed straight for him. Humanoid in nature, he’s barely able to dodge out of the way as it lunges. His knife at this point has been brandished ahead of him, but it doesn’t seem to do much good on his opponent.  
A flash of teeth grab his attention, as the being whirls around to strike again, and through the flash of light from a passing vehicles headlights, pointed ear and fangs burn into his retinas.  
Keith doesn’t know whether to be amazed that vampires are real and one attacking him, or horrified that vampires are real and one is attacking him. Frozen by the realization, he is unable to dodge as the vampire lunges for his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know this is very very short; I'm not good with chapter ans this is establishing the fact that Keith just got attacked by a vampire,,,,,, so just breathe please and let me continue to like this fandom?? Thanks?


	2. Chapter 2

With a soft groan, Keith opens his eyes. Above him, the sky has lightened and heś lying in the alleyway from the night before. His neck is slightly sore, and when he puts hand up to his neck, he finds that its covered in dried blood. When he continues his probing, he finds no open wounds, though he does find two small dots where the skin is smoother like scar tissue.  
_Holy shit._  
Heś been bitten by a _vampire_.  
His hands continue to wander across his face and head, and finds fangs and pointed ears like the vampire from last night. He whips out his phone, trying to look at himself in the reflection, but he can find it.  
_Holy shit holy shit holy shit_  
Heś been turned.  
Heś a vampire.  
He sits there for a moment and lets that sink in, before a smug grin overtakes his face. Vampires are real. Take _that_ Shiro! Wait, Shiro. What's he going to tell Shiro? ¨Oh hey last night I went and got attacked by a vampire and it sucked my blood and I'm a vampire now. Okay thanks I'll see you at dinner!¨ I think _not_.  
He staggers to his feet, attempting to brush off as much blood as possible, and goes to reclaim his bag, scattered across the alleyway. He's still lightheaded, probably from blood loss, and makes it to the mouth of the alleyway before he collapses against the wall.  
_How am I going to make it home like this?_  
He considers calling Shiro, but he knows that his brother would instantly freak out over his state, and he doesn't know to what extent becoming a vampire entails. For all he knows, as soon as he encounters a human, he'll go into a crazy blood-lust and attack them, then fight off the government with new-found super strength until he is eventually subdued and taken to have tests ran on his new form. That is not ideal. Until he knows just what exactly he can do, he figures it's best to lie low and maybe get away from humans for a bit.  
With this goal in mind, he sets his resolve but hasn’t even pushed away from the wall when a voice rings out.  
“Keith?”  
He swivels at the sound, and he’s off the wall and swaying on his feet. The owner of the voice, a tanner male with fluffy chestnut hair and eyes impossibly blue, quickly swoops in and tucks himself under his arm.  
“Keith! Are you okay?”  
Keith nods weakly.  
“I’m okay. I just- I’m-”  
He freezes, a sudden thought occurring to him.  
“Wait. Who are you? How do you know my name?”  
The stranger looks strangely offended.  
“Wh- I’m Lance??”  
“...”  
“We’re literally in the same class?”  
“Uh.. Doesn’t ring a bell, n-”  
“ _Seriously?!_ ”  
The stranger, now dubbed as Lance, huffs.  
“You know what, let’s just go.”  
Keith internally panics. Lance is human, and he’s a vampire. He can’t go with Lance, not while he doesn’t know what he’s capable of!  
“Wait, I…”  
He struggles to find words as Lance looks on curiously.  
“Wh-”  
“I don’t need help!” Keith blurts. “I- Listen. You should just go. For your own safety. I’m- I-”  
Lance rolls his eyes. “Chill dude. I know you’re a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? The second chapter? On the same day? And it's short? How dare I! But also these are about as long as the comic bits that @lavenderdreamer13 posts, so meh. Besides, it was a perfect opportunity for a cliffhanger. Mwahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Keith splutters. “You  _ what _ ?!”

Lance sighs. “I know you’re a vampire, alright? No need to freak. Let’s just get you to my place because no offence dude, but you aren’t looking too good.”

Keith nods, because he  _ doesn’t know what’s going on anymore. _

Before he knows it, they’re walking into a small apartment complex, though it’s more of a cluster of small houses for rent. The pair staggers to a small blue cottage, where Lance quickly unlocks the door and sits Keith on the couch. He then heads into the kitchen, where Keith can hear him rummaging around before returning with a small red carton labelled ‘B+’.

“Here. Drink this.” He stabs a plastic straw into the carton before handing it to Keith and sitting on the loveseat across from him.

Keith takes a tentative sip, surprised when the strange liquid tastes good. Like  _ really _ good. He practically gulps down half the carton, much to Lance’s amusement. He coughs slightly to clear his throat, before addressing Lance.

“So… How did you know? And why aren’t you… You know.. Scared?”

Lance simply shrugs, his arms coming up to accentuate the gesture.

“Well… Firstly you have something to slurp onso I ain’t in any danger and secondly, I’m a witch so if you get any weird ideas I can take care of myself.”

_ You’re a wot _

Keith chooses to keep his mouth shut and instead take another sip of this weird Red Juice. Lance continues, a hand coming up to rest on the back of his neck as he looks away sheepishly.

“Also I’ve kinda… known for years, honestly. I mean… You really don’t hide the whole vampire thing well…”

Keith stares at him, the straw falling from his lips as his hands lower to rest in his lap.

“ _ What _ .”

“What?”

Keith gestures at his neck. “I just got turned yesterday.”

Lance stares at him.

“ **_What_ ** .”

Keith gestures again. “Last night I was walking home from work and heard something in the alley, so I went to investigate and  _ boom _ . Vampire attacked me.”

Lance groans and covers his eyes.

“Of  _ course _ you had to investigate the dark creepy alleyway and get yourself turned into a vampire.” He freezes, and his hand comes down so he can squint at Keith. “So all these years I thought you were a vampire when in reality you were just an edgy little antisocial emo kid.”

Keith shrugs. “Sounds about right.”

Lance groans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y e e t  
> another chapter, another little post done of @lavenderdreamer13  
> So like, if you're enjoying this you should go check their actual au out that this was inspired from. And yes I did get permission to use the au. But like, it hasn't even been 12 hours and there's so much popularity??  
> If I had known that all I needed to be popular was to create a bad klance vampire fanfiction, I would have done this a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

At some point, the two males migrate to the floor, sitting propped up against the wall. At this point Keith has finished a couple cartons of the Red Juice and investigated more little things about his new powers, and Lance fidgets a little, seemingly getting the courage to say something. Keith is about to tell him to just spit it out, when he does.

“So…” Lance begins. “How is it? Being a vampire?”

“I…” Keith is unsure. “I don’t know.” He answers honestly. “It’s- It’s weird, I guess. I kinda feel the same. But also I…. I don’t have a pulse. And I… I feel really strong and tired at once. That’s… weird. Oh and I have to drink this Red Juice! That’s… That’s odd too.”

Lance turns to face Keith more. “Keith.. I know how being a vampire works. I mean how do you  _ feel _ ? With all of that?”

“Oh. I………. I guess I’m kinda.. Scared? I don’t know what to do next. Do I just live my life? Or do I throw it all out and move to a castle and wear a cape? Guess I’m still mostly in shock.”

His body language and tone starts to gain speed, as his thoughts spin faster and he begins to feel panicked.

“But yeah, there’s the sun thing too, right? I’m- I’m not sure what to think about it. I don’t know how I’ll go to school. I don't know what I’ll tell Adam and Shiro. I don’t- I-”

He exhales harshly, gaze sombering and falling to his lap. Lance leans a little closer.

“Keith…. It’ll be okay. I promise.”

With an air of nonchalance, Lance subtly schooches a little closer.

“Ya know, I could… help you with it. Readjusting, ya know. If you wanted to.”

Keith is shocked.  _ He’d really do that? For me? _ He gives Lance a soft smile.

“I’d like that.”

Lance sends him a grin of his own, standing up and brushing off the seat of his jeans. “Now that that’s settled, let’s get you settled in. I know you may think  _ oh vampires are all nocturnal _ and all that good shit, you’re still adjusting to the lifestyle. Therefore, time for bed.”

Keith furrows his brows at the tanner male, before his gaze flickers to the windows, where the sun has, in fact, set.  _ Nighttime already..time really flies when you get bitten by a vampire _ .

Lance stretches his hand to Keith. “You coming Mullet?”

Keith raises an eyebrow, but grabs the hand and stands anyways.

“Mullet?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I always thought you just never knew what your hair looked like, being a vampire and all, but now I know you had no excuse.”

He points an accusing finger at Keith, but the twinkle in his eye suggests that this is all in good fun. Keith scowls. He had forgotten about mirrors. And cameras. Neither of which he was fond of in the first place, but it’s still going to be a nuisance.

“Relax, I’m joking.” Lance pats his back encouragingly. “Besides, the reason why vampires can’t see their reflections is because the mirrors were backed with silver. But otherwise you’re good. Although, my mirror isn’t going to be much help to you. It’s really old and uses silver in the back.”

“That… makes sense. It doesn’t explain why I can’t see my reflection in my phone screen though!”

“Let me see it.”

Keith pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it to Lance.

“Well there’s your problem,” he announces. “It’s filthy and won’t reflect anything!” There’s dust, some dried blood, and a crack along the screen, most likely happening when the vampire from last night tackled Keith to the ground to feast upon him. Lance produces a rag and wipes at the glass, before handing it back to Keith.

“There’s such a small amount of silver made in phones, it wouldn’t affect you enough to get rid of your reflection. You may have a little blurring around the edges, but that’s the gist of it.”

Keith looks down to where his reflection should be in the phone, and finds that Lance was right. He does indeed still have a reflection, though it is a little blurred.

“What did I tell you? You’re fine! Now come on, let’s get you freshened up. You still have some stuff on your neck.”

He drags Keith out of the living room and down the hall to the bathroom, and the Keith finds himself stifling a yawn.

“Definitely time for bed.”

Lance grabs a brush and a hair tie from the assortment of products on the counter. “Here. Try tamin that mullet of yours for a night, huh?”

Keith simply nods his head and starts going through the motions of brushing his hair, avoiding looking at the mirror. He knows that he won’t see his reflection, as Lance warned him beforehand, and isn’t sure he’s ready to face that yet. As he finished with his hair, he ties it back with the hair tie, and raises his gaze to Lance.

“What it on your face?”

There’s some weird goo covering his face, and Keith is convinced it must be some sort of witchy potion.

Lance hardly gives him a sideways glance. “It’s called a face mask. Have to keep myself looking great for the ladies!” He shoots Keith a pair of finger guns and a smirk. “Plus, it keeps my skin smooth, healthy and young. You can try some if you want.”

He scoops a glob out of the small container in his hands and stretches it towards Keith’s face. He scowls and bares his teeth.

“ _ No thank you _ .” He hisses, causing Lance to shrug.

“Your loss, Mullet.”

He wipes the last of the mixture on his hands onto his face, before washing his hands and once again turning to the raven haired male.

“You may have just gotten the fangs, but you still need to take care of them.”

Lance snaps his fingers, and suddenly there’s an extra toothbrush sitting innocently on the counter.

He thrusts the toothbrush into Keith’s hands, before making a gesture with his hands, and suddenly there’s toothpaste on both brushes, and Lance’s is floating next to his face. Keith waitches as it magically begins to brush Lance’s teeth before finally turning his gaze to the mirror. It’s weird, knowing you’re there but not seeing anything. He can see Lance beside him, and his shirt, his toothbrush, hell even the little hair tie seemingly floating in the back, but he can’t see himself. He opts for closing his eyes and just letting muscle memory take over. It’s still too new and fresh and  _ weird _ for his tastes.

Finally, they’re done, and Lance leads Keith back to the living room, hands him some bedding, and bids him goodnight. Spoiler alert: Keith doesn’t have a good night. Nor does he really sleep. More like his brain whirls faster and faster in confusion until his groans and forces his mind to shut off. Only then is he able to fall into an uneasy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Another one. Also I think this chapter like doubles the length of the stories AND I put in the one little post thing of them brushing their teeth and stuff even though there isn't any dialogue. And the ellipses are the exact amount as in the comic. I counted. Every. Ellipse. For your information, that very long string of them is ten. But that's all that @lavenderdreamer13 has posted for right now (except for an indulgent thing that doesn't fit into the story at this point) so I dunno what will happen next. But have a long chapter for now.


End file.
